einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 12
Links Mission Summary Casualties Defense * Morul Migrurkeshin: Crushed when an allied artillery shell landed on his bunker. * Steve Saint: Splattered when an allied artillery shell landed on his bunker as well. * Lars?: Hey, guess what hit Lars. Only it actually didn't. * Teal the Arsonist: It did hit Teal though. * Lerman Russ: And Lerman. * Dubley Steptimus: At least had the decency to die in combat with the enemy (yes this is still the same post). Boarding * Pancaek Nilys: squished. * Jack "Knight" Catar: squished. * Steve Saint: squished. * Felix Grant: squished permanently. * Stacy Buttle: squished. * May * Joseph Wilkes * Marcius Highlights Simus nearly lynched by angry ARM soldiers after multiple issues with her artillery and friendly fire, fortunately nobody was silly enough to try anything. Joseph Wilkes discovered how to drink brooms http://www.bay12forums.com/smf/index.php?topic=136608.msg5071116#msg5071116 verified >more still coming =Mission Details= Objectives: * Defend Hephaestus from the UWM counterattack. The main base is our most important objective. * after defense, launch shuttles to board the enemy spaceships and take them for ourselves. Special notes: * We get to spend 1000 RU on defenses and npc troopers Resource spending: 1 extra laser battery: 100 RU to ensure full air cover 2 Steve bots/mission 7 bots: 2x25 = 50 RU one for extra defense of the batteries, one for Reserve team (or both for batteries, depends 2 laser battery defenses (one for the one we have, one for the one we'll build): 2x10 RU = 20 RU 2 heavy artillery: 2x30 = 60 RU for shelling enemy and ensuring they can't outgun us from range 6 mortars on rails: 6x 15 = 90 RU fire support, lower range but more bang per buck (rails ensure we don't waste resources placing mortars where they don't attack anyways 5 Light Infantry Sod Squad: 5x 50 = 250 main npc support, flexible enough to face most threats but cheap enough that losing a squad isn't the end of the world. Infantry Sod Squad * 1x squad leader: Laser rifle, monorazor, comms pack (other troopers carry smaller comm devices), 1x frag nade, 1x smoke nade, general supplies (knife, an extra clip for rifle, binoculars, a flare, little bit of rations,... basically, stuff you'd expect a soldier to have * 1x heavy weapons expert: rocket launcher (frag rounds (infantry), shaped charge rounds (heavy armor) and homing missile (aerial, think like a stinger), handlaser, metal baton, general supplies * 1x support trooper: Laser rifle, 1 Emergency kit, metal baton, 1 scout eye, blowtorch, wirecutter, computer cables and small crap (basically this is medic/aux/handiwork support trooper, so i think you get the idea), general supplies * 2x grenadier: Gauss rifle, special gauss ammo (1x redshot, 1x AP round), metal baton, 2x frag nades, 2x smoke nades, 1x EMP nades, 1x flashbang, some spare ammo for heavy, general supplies 2 Sod Sniper Squad: 2x 25 = 50 RU specialized npc's for ranged coverage (and more flexible and subtle than artillery, though not as powerful Sniper Squad Genemodded sods, at least one commander grade * 1x sniper: Gauss rifle customised for ranged combat, special gauss ammo (3x AP, 2x Red shot, 1x melter round), handlaser, cameyes, stealth system (nothing too fancy, something like the spray-on adaptive camouflage), small jump pack for reaching difficult places, general supplies * 1x spotter: Gauss rifle or shotgun, monorazor, cameyes, 1x smoke nade, 1x flashbang, ammo for the sniper rifle, stealth system, small jump pack, general supplies 10 remote imaging drones: 10x 3 = 30 RU Jetpacks for reserve team: 15 RU 1 clankerbot weapon: 1x 15 = 15 RU planting bloater trees at the dropsite: 0 RU inner circle of 6 bunkers (90 RU), defending the base 'close to home' Rest of budget: modified ships Ships In addition to the Sword and its shuttles, we have these ships at our disposal: *'The Blackship': a fast, sleek, and stealthy interstellar dragster ship. "Armed" with point-defense lasers, most useful as a scout during the battle. *'The Party Wagon': an atmospheric dropship refitted from a Courier. Armed with 8 cutting laser turrets and a pair of 10-kiloton fusion missiles. Very fast, assigned to Team G - Mobile Reserve. *'The Black Death': a flying plasma cannon refitted from a Blackship-alike. Very fast, can get anywhere on the planet within 40 minutes, and anywhere in orbit within 10. Armed with a giant plasma cannon powerful enough to cripple capital ships, but has no staying power. Carries six shots. Emergency use only. *'Tweedledee '''and '''Tweedledum': the pair of standard hauler ships, the second one modified with FTL travel in mind. Both were given a pair of cutting laser turrets for close air support. Can be used by anyone. *'The Southern Cross': heavy assault ship, refitted from a space tug. Heavy frontal armor, armed with four laser cannons and PD lasers. Intended to be used for ship assault after the invasion, but can provide support if really needed. *'The Merchant': large cargo-carrying freighter, not modified and noncombat. Can be used for orbital salvage ops after the battle. Captured ships * Alpha: '''a battleship, rear of the ship has exploded. Lost environmental and main engines, still have weapons and maneuvering. Power failing, structural integrity failing. Evac called, ship good for one final shot. * '''Beta: another battleship, damage to the forward, left laser battery. Right side battery gone. Main cannon gone, malfunctioning auto-manip. Set to collision course. Evac called. * Gamma: 'small ship. Destroyed, all hands lost. * '''Delta: '''small ship. Damage to forward armor and nearby sections. Main cannon auto-manip damage, system may be unstable. Prep for evac. * '''Epsilon: '''Small ship. Damage to forward armor, no breach. Assault Teams ''Board enemy ships, capture them intact once main battle is over. There are a total of 11 enemy ships in orbit. Our primary target is the battleships, which are a bit smaller than the Sword. 'Boarding Team A: ' Location: '''In space, on trajectory towards planet. Ship Alpha abandoned Objectives: Await pickup * Flint Westwood (Parisbre56) a lung, still functional. * Pancaek Nilys (Pancaek) crushed, brain-case intact * Stacy Buttle (Harry Baldman) crushed, brain-case intact * Skylar Niabs (Kriellya) Boarding Team B ("Wild Weasels"): Location: In Space, on trajectory towards planet. Ship Beta abandoned Objectives: Await pickup * Simus (PyroDesu) has standard limbs instead of synthflesh * Morul Migrurkeshin (kisame12794) leg replaced in flight * Xan (Xantalos) sort of ball of bone. Best not to think about it. * Dubley Steptimus (NAV) Brain partially frozen. Boarding Team C ("Audax"): ''' Location: '''In space, on trajectory towards planet. Ship Beta abandoned Objectives: Await pickup * Denzel (Doomblade187) * Auron (Unholy_Pariah) ejected cockpit * "Dark Angel" (Phoenix Flame) ejected cockpit * Thomas Harrison (Spinal_Taper) Boarding Team D ("Dirtbag"): Location: In space, on trajectory towards planet. Ship Alpha abandoned Objectives: Await pickup * Milno (Caellath) well. * Thaddeus (renegadelobster) * Jack "Knight" Catar (Alarith) brain intact * Steve Saint (Syvarris) brain intact Boarding Team E: Location: Ship Epsilon (Small ship); Alone. Objectives:' EVACUATE' * Felix Grant (Swordsmith04) Permadead * Lerman Russ (smurfingtonthethird) limbs except left arm replaced with robo-limbs * Bishop Willis (Zako) * Magilla (darkpaladin109) lower half; dead, brain intact; not stasis'd] Boarding Team F: Location: Ship Delta, Alone Ship Beta. One other team on ship. (Ssshhhhh) Objectives: EVACUATE * Brother Lars (Toaster) strong * Dominika Novak (Powder Miner) [Evac'd] * Jack Hansan (Tavik Toth) [Evac'd] * Grate (GWG) [Evac'd] Boarding Team G: Location: RIP, guys. Rest in peace. Ship Gamma (Small ship); Bridge; No other teams on ship. Objectives: Determine if the afterlife exists. * May (TCM) * Marcius (WhitiusOpus) * Renen (Grunhill) (Recovered on the trip out of Hephaestus.) * Jhoseph Wilkes (Corsair) ------------------------------------- AI FORCES ------------------------------ Boarding team H: Location: ?In space, on trajectory towards planet. Ship Alpha abandoned? '''(waiting on PW to confirm) Objectives: '''Await Pickup * commanded by Hasala Nabin (Swordsmith04). Some extra scout drones sent along * regular sod, laser rifle * regular sod, laser rifle * regular sod, gauss rifle * regular sod, gauss rifle Boarding team I: * commanded by ??? (nobody yet) * regular sod (commander sod), laser rifle * regular sod (support sod), laser rifle * regular sod (grenadier sod), gauss rifle * regular sod (grenadier sod), gauss rifle Boarding team J: * commanded by ??? (nobody yet) * sniper sod, laser rifle * sniper sod, laser rifle * spotter sod, shotgun * spotter sod, shotgun Defense Teams Underlined: team leaders, I just picked whoever if it wasn't obvious who it ought to be, you can change this if there's consensus within that team. I don't expect a team leader to be any good at his job, roleplaying intense incompetence could be very !fun! after all, but I do hope team leaders to be semi-active at least. Defense General objective: defend key areas from attack '' '''Team A 'Ostrich':' defend command post *Simus *Leo *Charles *Jhoseph + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad Team B 'Platypus': defend shipyard, artillery emplacements and the laser battery inside the valley/base (will be positioned sufficiently close to each other) *Pancaek => wounded (?) *Jack + 1 suicide-o-tron (robot heavily damaged) *Stacy *Jack "Knight" Catar *Xan => wounded *Auron *Dominika *Thomas *Marcius + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad + 1 Steve bot/mission 7 bot Assault General objective: meet enemy head-on, do brunt of the fighting, prevent them from gaining foothold '' '''Team C 'Anglerfish': ' *Miyamoto *Skylar *Grate *Sean (quit the game) + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad Team D 'Marabou': ' *Felix => wounded *Dubley *Maurice => wounded *Berach/Dark Angel *Denzel => wounded *Thaddeus *Gorat *Dern *Renen (absent) + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad + 1 Light Infantry Sod Squad '''Mobile Reserve ' General objective: Stay ready to respond to emergencies, exploit opportunities if possible '' '''Team G 'Cassowary': ' *Milno *Anton *Lyra *Flint *Feyri (absent) *Jim *Faith *Mesk *Bishop (absent) + Steve bot/mission 7 bot + 2 Sod Sniper Squad (not really assigned to team G, but I put them here for convenience. These will provide back-up where needed). '''And These People were also there (Teams E/F?) *Morul *Steve Saint *Lerman *Lars *Teal Category:Mission